


Perhaps, As Comrades

by ritsuizuleo (nightfullofstars)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Relationship Study, i guess. mostly it's just me dying, i'm dead but i definitely want to die again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfullofstars/pseuds/ritsuizuleo
Summary: -- and so, it clicks.[ collection of one - three sentence fics inspired by 1sentences gamma theme set, rtiz focused ]





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> okay i'm fucking. exhausted and while i wanted to post all fifty prompts at once for izumi's birthday that.... realistically isn't going to happen at this rate, rip. ideally i will finish this though and maybe polish up the sentences that i'm posting now .... it might end up updating spurratically though. idk.
> 
> anyways.....i love you izumi sena........i hope you find the healthiest of happiness, as i have. please be strong and stay in check......... xoxo

They don't _need_ rings, Izumi insists -- according to him, they're nothing more than a needless expense, and for some unspoken reason he seems to be entirely convinced that Ritsu will end up losing his -- but Ritsu has always seen past Izumi’s barbed words and dishonest behaviour, and has no issue stealing such complaints right off of his tongue when just one glimpse of the thin silver bands renders Izumi speechless.


	2. Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not gonna post notes for every chapter but ... shout out to kye to partially inspiring this one. you're great.

Izumi's no longer interested in idealistic romance, heroism and being swept off of his feet; at least, that's what he tells himself, but Ritsu’s teasing chime of “Perhaps I’m Secchan’s knight in shining armour~” quickly leads to him having reddened cheeks and thoughts that clearly suggest that isn't the case.


	3. Memory

He doesn't take any photos -- “I want to be different than how I used to be,” Izumi explains, even after Ritsu says that he wouldn't mind it -- but it's fine, more than fine, because memorizing Ritsu’s face and expressions is much more enjoyable to do through touch than admiring any digital copy would be.


	4. Box

They print all the photos out one day, gather them all in a cardboard box and set them aflame; the orangey glow of the fire shines off of Izumi’s pensive expression, illuminates their intertwined hands, and brings light to the end of many years poorly spent.


	5. Run

“I’m not pleasant,” Izumi explains, pinching Ritsu’s side when he tries to stifle a laugh in response, “You ought to run while you still can.” Of course, saying as such makes him feel a bit silly, especially when Ritsu’s smile only widens and he shuffles a bit closer.

“Don't wanna~” he sing-songs, oddly decisive, and any further discussion quickly fades beneath the press of their lips.


	6. Hurricane

Izumi is a hurricane, a storm, but Ritsu is shockingly hard to throw off his feet no matter how hard he blows at him.


	7. Wings

In the evening following their gravure shoot, a feather is caught in Ritsu's hair, and despite himself Izumi reaches for it, delicately pinching the end and dropping it to the pavement without a second thought. Honestly, he doesn't even realize he's done it at all until Ritsu’s gaze catches his own, scarlet eyes glimmering beneath the subtle glow of the setting sun.

There's a dull throb in Izumi’s chest as he turns away with red ears and a lump forming in his throat, and inwardly Izumi laughs at himself for feeling jealous towards a feather, of all things.


	8. Cold

“Your feet are _cold_ , you asshole,” Izumi grumbles, though even as his hands grip Ritsu’s ankles, he doesn't pull them away. Ritsu chuckles, quiet laughter spilling over his lips, and derives a strange sort of pleasure from the squawk Izumi emits due to him sliding his icy feet up the taller boy’s shirt a bit further.


	9. Red

Izumi likes how red looks on him, he realizes. He likes the constant red of Ritsu’s eyes, the rare red flush of his cheeks, the occasional red smear of blood beneath his lips. The fact that he actually likes _Ritsu_ is an afterthought, and sets off a million red alarms in every corner of his mind.


	10. Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is supposed to be set during sportfes.....or smth...........because straight-up blood-drinking is hard to keep pg-13

“Kuma-kun,” Izumi huffs, after Makoto has disappeared from sight and left the two of them to themselves, “Yuu-kun was right, you know. You probably could use a drink...”

But then he feels foolish, truly and incredibly foolish, because Ritsu gripping his wrist and bringing his lips to Izumi’s finger rather than to the water the taller boy offers him seems awfully fucking predictable in retrospect.


	11. Midnight

“Come, Secchan,” Ritsu hums, hardly audible over the clock’s twelfth toll. Still, he continues, playful smile dancing across his lips and moonlight shimmering through his hair, “Join me in the world that lies beyond the sun.”

For once, Izumi takes Ritsu’s outstretched hand rather than slapping it away.


	12. Temptation

Izumi has _things to do_ , but it's not as though it's his fault that he wakes up to find an impossible-to-stir boyfriend sprawled across him and preventing any further movement, right? So he gives into temptation, tugs both the blankets and his own arms around Ritsu a little tighter, and drifts back to sleep.


	13. View

For better or for worse, Ritsu has the clearest view of Izumi’s high school days; has the clearest view of him rising up alongside Leo, has the clearest view of him being dragged down by crippling desperation, and most importantly, has the clearest view of him sharpening, of Izumi becoming something beautifully indestructible.


	14. Music

It's music that brings them together, music that makes them work as a team, and the magic of their king’s music that continues bind them even long after Leo himself has disappeared.


	15. Silk

Izumi will never admit to how much he loves Ritsu’s hair, or to how much he thinks the dark strands feel like silk beneath his fingertips.


	16. Cover

Ritsu tugs Izumi downwards, tugs the blankets upwards and over them, and conceals them both completely -- it's silent, both boys are entirely still, and the covers create the illusion of them suddenly having a world all of their own.


	17. Promise

“Look,” Izumi says simply, hands working quickly to button up Ritsu’s loose-hanging uniform, “As leader, you have to keep up your image now. That is, you have to keep up Knights’ image.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll look after you and Ou-sama’s Knights.” He looks to Izumi then, looks to him in a way so tender that it throws Izumi off, and gently adds, “I promise.”


	18. Dream

The first time Izumi dreams of Ritsu -- dreams of Ritsu’s voice, of his touch, of his smile -- he wakes with flushed cheeks and heavy breaths. _So annoying_.


	19. Candle

Candlelight has always been something Ritsu favoured ( _anything_ is infinitely easier to sleep by than the glare of fluorescence) but nonetheless, the glow of the tamed flame against Izumi’s clear skin only increases said appreciation.


	20. Talent

_Well_ , Izumi is forced to think as he reluctantly takes his first bite from Ritsu’s baked goods, _It’s not as though Kuma-kun isn’t talented_. But if he were to be honest -- which he hardly is, but nonetheless -- Izumi would say that such a realization only frustrates him further, frustrates him to no end as he wastes the next night watching baking tutorial after baking tutorial, frustrates him as he tries to find any possible way to shake the thought of Ritsu’s sly smile.


	21. Silence

For all Izumi’s nagging and all Ritsu’s teasing, there are many moments spent wherein the both of them are silent. What Ritsu thinks of during these times, Izumi is never certain, but the same could never be said vice versa.


	22. Journey

It was by chance that Izumi stumbled upon Ritsu that day, chance that took Ritsu onto Knights’ shared journey, but it was by choice that Ritsu stays there.


	23. Fire

There's a lot to be said for Izumi’s icy, cold exterior, but nothing compares to the fiery nature that comes forth when Ritsu teases and probes him just enough.

**Author's Note:**

> literally forgot but if you wanna find me on twitter i'm @adoringpast.... i'm not particularly cool or anything but. yknow. that's a thing.


End file.
